


Spades

by ClassyFailure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, OT3, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFailure/pseuds/ClassyFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth rears it's ugly head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spades

Looking from the outside in, you may agree with those who blame you. 

You look down at his head; his jaw slack and eyes filmed over. Hair falling in his face and neck stumpy, awkward. His blood drips, all hot and sticky, from your fingers. You look up at her, and she gives you this look of absolute horror. 

Never have you seen her face so twisted, eyes so filled with fear. Kanaya was the levelheaded one of the group. A little violent at times, but wasn’t everyone? She’s still staring at the head, but her eyes float to the body nearby. 

There’s his body, for sure, with the other one next to it. You have yet to cut off her head, but there probably won’t be time for that. Shit, you probably couldn’t bring yourself to do it even if there was. You take a step towards the bodies. 

Something makes you hesitate. 

The chest. Her chest. It rises, shudders, and falls again. She’s still alive, but gushing blood from her sides. Your eyes meet hers, but you know she’s too out of it to realize you’re watching her. Her hand slides, the grey floor smearing with a brilliantly blinding color. 

Her hand meets his, though his is already cool and stiff. She doesn’t hold it, but instead, draws a little symbol. It’s a weird color, hers and his mixed, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. 

You step over her, holding her own blade in your hand. Kanaya, still watching with that horrified look on her face, raises her arm as if to stop you, and lets it fall. 

You raise her blade, tears welling in your eyes, and she looks at you. Her eyes see nothing, but as recognition slowly forms on her face, she smiles. At you. She looks at you and smiles. You let the blade swing down, and her head rolls. That smile still planted on her face. It rolls over next to his, and their faces touch. Their lips touch. Your stomach curls and flips. 

Her hand is still touching his, the spade she drew begins to dry. Purple and teal hardening and darkening on his grey skin. You want to vomit, you want to scream, but your eyes stare at the spade. The spade they hid in the shadows for so long, right under your nose.

Kanaya regains her wits, so you suppose, and runs after you. Terezi’s blade slips from your fingers, and your arms are spread out. To the heavens is where your gaze sticks, you no longer search for answers, you search for relief. ‘Oh Karkat’ she sighs. You hear the chainsaw rev up, you wait for it. 

A single tear slips down your face, eyes fluttering shut before everything is torn away.


End file.
